kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cockpit Gummi
Cockpit Gummis are Gummi Blocks that appear in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II. A Cockpit Gummi is required to fly any Gummi Ship. All of the Cockpit Gummis come in a very similar shape: a cubic base with a window-like area on the top (this is where Sora, Donald, and Goofy sit during the travel between worlds). ''Kingdom Hearts Unlike Armor Gummis and Wing Gummis, Cockpit Gummis cannot be sold to Cid. Cockpit Gummis have some varied effects, but they all focus on restoring the Gummi Ship's Armor Gauge. Like most Gummi Pieces, the Cockpit Gummis are named off of spells from the [[finalfantasy:Final Fantasy (Series)|''Final Fantasy video game series]]. For this group of Gummi Pieces, they're named off of the recurring healing spells Cure and Life. Also in this category of Gummi Pieces are their stronger versions, Curaga-G and Full-Life-G. There are only four different available Cockpit Gummis to choose from, so there isn't quite as much more availability as the other types of Gummi Pieces. The primary default color of all cockpits is red. Cure-G The Cure-G and Curaga-G are the weaker of the Cockpit Gummis. When recovery items are picked up, Cure-G and Curaga-G increase the amount of armor restored. The Curaga-G increases the amount of extra effect when a recovery item is picked up more than the Cure-G. The Curaga-G can be purchased from Cid in Traverse Town for 500 Munny; the Cure-G cannot be purchased. Cure-G *Size: 2x2x2 *Max: 1 *Price: - *Armor: 200 Curaga-G *Size: 2x2x2 *Max: 1 *Price: 500 *Armor: 200 Life-G The Life-G and Full-Life-G are the more powerful of the Cockpit Gummis. If the Gummi Ship loses all of its armor during a flight, these Cockpit Gummis will restore some of the armor gauge. The Life-G restores only some of the Armor Gauge, but the Full-Life-G will completely restore all armor. The Life-G can be purchased from Cid in Traverse Town for 750 Munny; the Full-Life-G cannot be purchased. Life-G *Size: 2x2x2 *Max: 1 *Price: 750 *Armor: 200 Full-Life-G *Size: 2x2x2 *Max: 1 *Price: - *Armor: 200 ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Cockpits Gummis are a type of Auxiliary Gummi. This means that it is a special type of Gummi Block. Cockpit Gummis supply a great deal of Power, but at the price of Speed. If your Gummi Ship is very weapon-oriented, a powerful Cockpit Gummi would be very helpful to its Power. Unlike the Cockpit Gummis from Kingdom Hearts, these Gummi Blocks' names come from their shape and location of "bubble". There are two types of Cockpit Gummis: Helms and Bridges. Helm/G Helm/G are the weaker of the Cockpit Gummis. They all have a similar Cost, HP, and Size, but their Power Bonuses and drawbacks in Speed vary. All of the Helm/G's primary color is red, and their bubble is light blue. Bubble Helm/G *Cost: 8 *HP: 1 *Power: 33 *Speed: -50 *Size: 2x2x2 *Max: 4 Flat Helm/G *Cost: 9 *HP: 1 *Power: 29 *Speed: -40 *Size: 2x2x2 *Max: 4 Solid Helm/G *Cost: 11 *HP: 1 *Power: 41 *Speed: -60 *Size: 2x3x2 *Max: 4 Sphere Helm/G *Cost: 9 *HP: 1 *Power: 44 *Speed: -70 *Size: 2x3x2 *Max: 4 Bridge/G Bridge/G are stronger Cockpit Gummis than the Helm/G. However, they come in less variety. The Bridge/G has about two times as much Cost as any other Cockpit Gummi, but its Power is much more powerful than any of the Helm/G. The shape of the Bridge/G is much more different than that of the Helm/G. Yet, like the Helm/G, Bridge/G have the primary color red, and have a light blue bubble. Bridge/G *Cost: 19 *HP: 1 *Power: 59 *Speed: -80 *Size: 2x2x3 *Max: 4 Big Bridge/G *Cost: 10 *HP: 1 *Power: 60 *Speed: -100 *Size: 2x2x3 *Max: 4 Category:Gummi